Loyalty
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Pre-Cursed Child. Astoria finds out she's pregnant and she and Draco argue over whether to abort or not.


**AN: For the Quidditch Fanfiction League, Golden Snitch (a character shows undying loyalty to another character) and for the House Competition, a short story prompt, Concerned [emotion]. 925 words.**

* * *

"I swear to you now, we will figure this out," Draco promised. "Together."

Astoria's sweet brown eyes blinked at him. Everything about his wife was sweet. Her features were round, most of the adolescent, childlike features having never quite left her. Maybe that had something to do with her childlike personality. She always found something happy and playful in nearly every activity. Even when they visited Diagon Alley to go to some shop or another- usually some start-up bookstore with titles Draco didn't quite recognize- and the people glared and whispered, she skipped on by, somehow untouched by it all.

Draco wished he could have that same air. He'd seen too much to be that way again, if he ever was like that. To be honest, he couldn't remember a time when he had managed to find that much carefree joy in his life. Even his days with Astoria were tinged by the curse that had her sobbing in the conservatory now.

The Healer had broken it to them three short hours ago- she was pregnant.

That in and of itself should have brought joy- if it weren't for her curse. The Healer, a classmate of Draco's, a Susan Bones, was apologetic.

"I can't say for sure," she began nervously. "But I don't think it would be wise to go through with the pregnancy. It might kill you, Astoria. The curse historically has been very finicky about that sort of thing. There were several German witches in the Black Forest associated with similar ones. I'll be doing a read-through of everything I know about Bloodborne Curses, but I can't guarantee anything."

Draco was a different man from what he might have been if not for Astoria. He did not rage or threaten- he was cold, quiet, distantly polite. Despite this, Astoria could still tell he was angry.

"Don't blame Susan," Astoria said as she hung up her cloak when they re-entered the Manor. "She's trying. It's not her fault that this curse is so rare."

"I don't understand why there are so little records," Draco said.

"Because the Bloodborne Curses are so different," Astoria explained. "Draco, there's just so much unknown because of the magic! Surely you can understand that? Besides, they were able to tell you something-"

"That we should end the pregnancy," Draco said flatly.

Astoria stiffened. "We aren't ending it."

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't, Astoria!"

Her sweet features twisted into anger. "For us, Draco! We've always talked about having a son or a daughter-"

"My parents always talked about having kids," Draco corrected.

"Don't you think that I might've wanted a kid?" Astoria asked.

"It's not worth it, Astoria!" Draco's voice rose to a shout.

"You're not listening!" Tears started to well up in Astoria's eyes as her own voice rose to combat Draco's. "You and I both know I'm not meant for old age!"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Draco, what are you going to do when I'm dead?" Astoria demanded.

"I'll figure it out when the time comes," Draco said. "I just want you around for as long as possible-"

"Draco, you'll be alone!" Astoria screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm concerned that you'll have no one! You don't have any friends, you and your parents have drifted further and further away! You'll be all alone when I die- I don't want that for you! I want to have a child for you! Because I've already thrown away so much for you!"

A chill went down Draco's spine. "What did you do?"

"My friends stopped seeing me after the wedding," Astoria admitted. "They only came to say goodbye-"

"Is that why you were crying that night?" Draco asked. "Mother said all women cry on their wedding nights."

Astoria shook her head. "And I know what people say. I do read the Daily Prophet, you know. I never quit my job, either. I was fired when the wedding showed up in the paper."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "No one should have to give that much-"

"I didn't mind, because we were happy, Draco!" Astoria cried. "We were happy and together! I've already given so much- don't you see? I'm willing to go all the way for you!"

She then stood there for a moment, then ran into the conservatory, still crying. It took Draco a moment to realize what it meant. Astoria was loyal to him, and him alone. He had been the object of loyalties and given his own many times- to the Dark Lord, and now to his wife.

Knowing who she was, he knew she would be a great mother. He might not be much good as a father, but if this was what she wanted. . .

He approached her. "I swear, we will figure this out," he said. "Together."

Astoria's sweet brown eyes blinked at him. "Does that mean-"

"We'll go through with it," Draco promised. "It's what you want. I promise, you will have me by your side, no matter what your choice is. I know you would be a good mother."

"And you would be a good father," Astoria said, wiping away her tears.

"I doubt that," Draco said.

Astoria's hand snatched his wrist unreasonably tightly. "You listen to me, Draco, Lucius, Malfoy, if you ever had any loyalty or caring for me, you will raise our child if I die in the process- do you understand?"

"I do," Draco said.

"And?"

"I will." His word was as strong as an Unbreakable Vow.


End file.
